


3:10am

by myday



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>changkyun couldn't sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:10am

**Author's Note:**

> just a little changki drabble i wrote when i couldn't sleep

**3:10am**

Changkyun tossed and turned in his bed. The bed sheets were tangled between his legs and twisted around his body uncomfortably. His pillow felt flat, despite the fact that he fluffed it three times in the past five minutes. Exasperated, he exhaled heavily and curled into himself, pulling his knees closer to his chest and hugging the blankets tighter around himself. Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut. He was desperate for comfort, for sleep, but none came.

Finally, Changkyun threw the sheets off his body and swung his legs off the bed. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He was wide awake now. 

Accepting that he stood no chance against his restless mind, he got up and tiptoed into the kitchen, bare feet against cold hardwood. 

He switched on the lights, blinking a few times at the sudden brightness, and crossed the kitchen to where the fridge stood next to the stove. He pulled the right door of the fridge open slowly, limiting the amount of noise the door made. Changkyun reached for the half empty carton of milk in one of the side compartments and poured himself a glass. He preferred his milk warm, but he didn’t want to shatter the silence in the apartment with the obnoxious tones of the microwave. 

Instead, he sat down on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island. There, he sipped his cold milk slowly with no intention of returning to bed. He stared thoughtfully into space with his elbow rested on the cold granite, chin nestled in the heel of his palm. Changkyun mindlessly rubbed his cheek with his hand. His skin felt bumpy and rough. 

 

**3:22am**

Changkyun didn’t know how much time passed when he finished the glass. He swirled the small amount of milk left at the bottom of the glass before setting it back down. 

Letting out a sigh, he shifted so the heel of his palm was pressed against his cheekbone. 

_ Now what?  _ he thought to himself,  _ If I go back to bed, I’ll just be lying awake for the next few hours _ . 

Changkyun was about to get up to put the empty glass in the sink when he was startled by the soft thumping of approaching footsteps. Kihyun walked into his line of vision, with half-lidded eyes (which he rubbed tiredly) and disheveled hair. 

Changkyun’s heart leaped in his chest. Kihyun looked adorable in an old t-shirt and ruffled hair. He was untouched by makeup and clear of fancy, embellished clothing. It was how Changkyun liked Kihyun best. 

Kihyun drowsily shuffled towards him without a word. He wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist and pressed a lazy kiss on his jaw. When he pulled his body away from Changkyun’s, he reached into the pocket of his shorts. He produced a phone and dropped it on the granite surface of the counter. A pair of earbuds were attached at the jack. The white cord was wrapped around the slim device.

Kihyun kept his silence as he walked around the kitchen. He got himself a glass of water, downed it, and disappeared back into their room as quickly as he came. 

Changkyun looked down at the familiar phone on the kitchen island. It was protected by a plastic case decorated with an assortment of stickers. He took it and got up from the kitchen stool, making his way to a couch in the living area. Easing into the worn leather, he let his legs stretch over the surface. His back rested comfortably on the arm rest. 

The phone Changkyun had in his hands was Kihyun’s. When he swiped the bottom of the screen, he was surprised to find no password was needed. The phone immediately opened up to a playlist on the music app. It was simply titled “Sleep” in round, black letters. 

Changkyun put on the earbuds and hit the shuffle button. He relaxed as Kihyun’s favorite acoustic songs filled his ears at a low volume, calming his mind. He concentrated on the lyrics and felt his eyelids grow heavy as sleep tugged on them. His breathing began to even out. 

He drifted off. 

 

**4:37am**

Changkyun woke up from the cold. He couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes and move back into their room, so he just turned over and wrapped his arms around himself. 

Sleep returned and washed over him easily.

 

**4:59am**

Changkyun woke up again to find a knitted blanket thrown over him. He was only conscious long enough to acknowledge it. 

 

**7:12am**

Changkyun sluggishly opened his eyes and pulled his body up, so he sat somewhat upright on the couch. He twisted his body left to right and extended his arms out in front of him, fingers interlaced and palms facing out. When he felt that the sleep had melted off his bones, he slid off the couch and stood up, stretching his legs. 

Keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders, Changkyun quietly made his way back into their bedroom. He was careful with his footsteps, making sure they were soft, to avoid waking Kihyun. 

Changkyun gently nudged the door to their bedroom open, and snuck inside. He hurried over to the shared bed and slipped between the sheets, gingerly so he wouldn’t shake the mattress.

Kihyun’s sleeping form took no notice. Even while he was asleep, Kihyun was breathtaking (at least, that’s what Changkyun thought). The blankets were only pulled halfway up his body and his arms were resting above his head. Kihyun’s breaths were deep and steady as his chest rose and fell rhythmically. His pink lips were parted and relaxed. His eyelids flickered every once in awhile as he dreamt. 

Changkyun’s heart swelled at the sight, feeling a fond smile form on his face. He settled down next to Kihyun carefully and rested his head between Kihyun’s shoulder and chest. The early morning light streamed from between the window blinds and fell on their skin in white stripes. Changkyun let his eyes slip shut again. He listened to the twittering of birds nested in trees outside (he wanted to open the window and flip off the crows, but he resisted) and felt his breathing synchronize with Kihyun’s. 

Before he was pulled under for the fourth time that morning, Changkyun thought to himself that maybe this was how he wanted to spend every morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it was alright


End file.
